


Pearls

by Kumikoko



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Platinum must choose between her childhood friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fanfiction, one I wrote over the course of a few days (which is long for me) yet I did not elaborate on it as much as I have on other fanfictions. I wanted to keep this fanfiction at a Pokemon level, after all. I'd hope you don't take this fanfiction too seriously. It's just for fun. 
> 
> Personally, I am a Pearl/Platinum fan 'cuz Diamond is so not cute. 
> 
> I do not own the characters.

**Pearls**

Platinum Berlitz had a choice to make as she stared at her two precious rings;

A diamond on one finger, a pearl on the other.

These were the rings she put on her fingers just before journeying through the Sinnoh region six years ago. That was the same day she met two impeccable young boys just her age. They each held a special spot in her heart.

Diamond, the undisputed hero of the Sinnoh region. There was not a child who did not know his name. He even had kids aspiring to be just like him. Some parents secretly wanted their son to model themselves after Diamond. And, who could blame them? Diamond was brave, and sturdy. Most importantly, he had heart. The young man also happened to be funny, carefree and a bit slow both physically and mentally. No one paid attention to his minor faults, though. The good outweighed the bad.

Pearl, the feisty, spirited young man, among other residents of the Sinnoh region were credited for saving the world from Team Galactic. He had fought passionately alongside his Pokemon, and had shown people what raw willpower could accomplish even in the darkest times. Pearl had even become a house hold name in families that valued comedy. He and Diamond were known all over the continent of Sinnoh, for their slapstick comedy routines that many parents found educational for their children. Pearl’s Pokemon were renown for competing annually in the Pokéathlon, since they had attained every medal, each. Sometimes, Pearl coached would-be Pokéathlon masters and aspiring comedians.

Each of these boys had been with Platinum since the fateful day they met, six years ago. They had guarded her valiantly, and showed her a whole new world.

Now Platinum was eighteen, and wanted to settle down with one of the boys. In the few short years that she experienced since she was twelve years old, she had defeated every gym leader in Sinnoh. Platinum beat the Battle Zone and had the proof in a little journal in the forms of prints. She even defeated the Elite Four and the Champion, Cynthia.

Platinum then went on to win every Pokemon beauty contest in Sinnoh, including the contest located in Alamos and Arrowroot Town. Beach Rose Town and Brussel Town had been extra bonus points for Platinum’s quest to earn every ribbon possible for her Pokemon. The Pokéathlon Platinum entered next had been an exciting challenge that she undertook alongside Pearl. Diamond had cheered them on from the crowds of people. During these adventures, Platinum never lost focus on her educational endeavors. She excelled through school, and had various college degrees in her room in Sandgem Town.

For Platinum, the only thing left for her to experience was love. Platinum knew she was young, yet that knowledge did not deter her from debating on who she would choose to be her husband. Both Pearl and Diamond she knew, and felt safe with. The boys would not betray her, she was sure of this. They would make excellent husbands.

In regards to practicality and prestige, Diamond was the suitable husband. Who didn’t want to marry the Hero of the Sinnoh region? Pearl was just known as the son of Palmer, the Tower Tycoon. That was still a notable, respected position—it just did not nearly have the same ring to it as Diamond’s acknowledgements did.

Choices.

_Who should I choose_? Platinum wondered, as she rode into Twinleaf town on Rapidash. _They both should be in their respective houses, getting ready for tonight_. _We’re supposed to meet and gather at Diamond’s house for Christmas dinner in an hour. That means that I have time to choose who I want to spend the rest of my life with_.

Diamond, or Pearl?

_I know_. Platinum smiled to herself, and let Rapidash lead her to the boy she desired. Platinum gazed upon the little house that belonged to Palmer, Pearl’s father. “I am sorry, Rapidash. Pearl’s house is too small for you to spread your legs in, and it is much too cold outside for you to stay.” Platinum said as she pulled Rapidash’s Pokeball out of her purse. Rapidash neighed in agreement, and returned to her awaiting Pokeball. Platinum turned towards the door and knocked her fist on it.

Within moments, the door swung open, revealing Palmer.

“Hey, long time no see.” Palmer commented, greeting Platinum in an amicable manner.

“Whose there?” Came Pearl’s loud voice from within the house.

“Good evening, Palmer. May I come in?” Platinum greeted back, her hands intertwined against her in a lady-like fashion.

“Sure, sure. Pearl isn’t quite dressed yet.” Palmer said in warning as he moved away from the door. Platinum stepped into the cozy house, and noticed Pearl sitting on the family couch. Platinum approached Pearl, who was in loose fitting jeans, and nothing else.

Palmer shut the door and walked into the kitchen. Pearl became startled at Lady Platinum’s appearance, bolting upright and pointed to her.

“Y-you! What’re you doing here!?” Pearl exclaimed, face flushing pink out of embarrassment. Platinum smiled gently.

“I have something to tell you.” Platinum answered, remaining refined. Pearl paused, his eyes becoming guarded. _How cute, he’s thinking_. Platinum thought as she observed Pearl thinking about something. He fell over, off of the couch in shock of the conclusion he had reached in his head. Platinum gasped, and placed a hand over her mouth.

As Pearl scrambled up, hope flared into his eyes before he scampered off to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

_I wonder if his sudden shyness has anything to do with the day he and Diamond proposed to me_? Platinum wondered to herself.

“Just make yourself at home.” Palmer said from the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Platinum replied, and sat primly on the couch to await Pearl’s return.

 

**Last Twinleaf Festival**

 

A clear sky allowed the few residents of TwinLeaf Town to participate in their annual festival, where they sold homemade goods to travelers passing by. This was a festival where people could even battle their Pokemon and win a little prize.

Both Pearl and Diamond had been uncharacteristically fidgety since the day started. There was something heavy on their mind. Platinum knew they would talk to her when they were ready to, so she had went about the day without a second thought to their odd behavior.

Right before the afternoon sun took its place in the sky, the stiff boys approached Platinum. Platinum turned to them, and waited patiently for them to gather the courage to speak to her.

“L-lady…” Diamond started, trembling alongside Pearl with nervousness.

“Platinum B-Berlitz…” Pearl began, just as nervous as Diamond was.

“Will you...will you marry me!?” Both boys asked in unison as they bowed respectfully towards Platinum, and held a ring in their shaking hands.

“Oh my!” Platinum gasped with surprise, and placed her hand over her mouth.

A beautiful ruby ring was clutched in Pearl’s hands, while a gorgeous sapphire ring was held by Diamond.

“Y-you don’t have to answer right away.” Pearl sputtered, knowing Platinum would need time to think over their proposal.

“We can wait.” Diamond agreed, his face just as red as Pearl’s was. Platinum lowered her hand and smiled warmly.

“They’re both pretty rings.” Platinum commented, pleasantly surprised by their love for her. “I will think about your offer and give you my answer when I have made a decision.” Platinum promised.

Both boys straightened up, their faces showing their relief, and gratefulness that Platinum chose to consider their proposal.

 

**Present**

 

“That’s what you’re wearing to the Christmas party?” Platinum asked upon seeing Pearl’s black slacks, and orange button up shirt. Pearl rubbed the back of his head, suddenly feeling self conscious.

“I like orange.” Pearl muttered sheepishly, feeling her disapproval. Platinum stood up and ushered Pearl into his bedroom.

“There is no orange in Christmas. Try again.” Platinum instructed Pearl, and began to root through his closet. Pearl watched her paw through the shirts, and disapprove of each one of them that she saw—except for the last shirt on the left. “You still have this?” Platinum asked, turning her head over her shoulder to Pearl, who flushed pink.

“Y-yeah. It was the shirt I met you in, and the one I wore often throughout our quest to defeat Team Galactic. It does not fit me now—I was so little back then. Still, I can’t bring myself to get rid of it.” Pearl admitted, avoiding her gaze. Platinum studied Pearl for a moment. He really had grown into a fine young man—his arms and chest were covered in taut muscles.

“Oh. I did not realize you were sentimental.” Platinum commented, and grabbed a red sweater out of the closet, that had a red pine tree designed on the front of it.

“You can’t be serious.” Pearl groaned upon seeing the Christmas sweater.

“Diamond’s mother gave this to you for Christmas last year. She’ll want to see you wear it, and you don’t have anything appropriate as it is, nor well ironed…” Platinum said, and cast one last disappointed look at the closet. _His wardrobe is going to have to change_.

“Ugh. Fine.” Pearl rolled his eyes as he grunted, and snagged the shirt away from her. He headed into the bathroom to change. _The things I do for her_.

As Pearl changed in the bathroom, Platinum returned to the living room and contemplated about how she should broach the topic of marriage. Pearl walked out, tugging at the sweater.

“Are you happy now?” Pearl asked, frustrated at the garish sweater he had tried to hide from the world.

“Not quite.” Platinum replied, and approached Pearl. She immediately smoothed out his sweater.

“Huh? Come on! You come over to my house unannounced and begin to tell me what to wear—“ Pearl shut up fast as he spotted the Ruby in the palm of Platinum’s hand. “What?” Pearl stared at the Ruby with apprehension. _Is she giving me the ring back because she chose Diamond or is she…could she possibly be choosing me_ …?

“Pearl, I accept your marriage proposal, as long as you take my name.” Platinum announced, with a warm smile on her face. Pearl felt his heart skip a beat, as euphoric bliss began to sore through him.

“Really? You’re choosing me? I—I will gladly take your name—if—if Dad isn’t—“ Pearl began to enthusiastically sputter until his father interrupted him.

“Do it, Kid.” Palmer spoke up, not wanting his son to skip out on the best woman he could possibly turn into a wife. Platinum was a proper woman in every way possible. If her sole condition was that Pearl had to take her name—that was a no brainer.

“Then it’s settled. You and I are engaged now. Just know that if you ever cheat on me, your family name will never recover from your betrayal.” Platinum stated, with a thin, serious smile on her face.

“Ah, yeah!” Pearl threw his arm up into the air as he whooped excitedly like a child. His Pokemon burst out of their Pokeballs. “She chose me, she chose me!” Pearl exclaimed as he hugged Chimler tightly. Pearl’s whole family was brimming with joy.

Platinum smiled warmly, knowing she made the right choice.

At Diamond’s House  
The Christmas Party

 

Pearl and Platinum arrived at Diamond’s house together, with gift bags in their hands. Diamond’s mother instructed them to place the gifts under the Christmas tree. The gifts would be opened after supper. A stuffed Christmas turkey was in the oven, causing a pleasant aroma in the house. Platinum had tasted many exotic foods in her life, yet she did not realize what real food tasted like until she ate food cooked by Diamond’s mother.

There was charm in the old, simple ways that food was made by older people that she could not experience from the finest chef money could buy. Pearl was of the same opinion, that Diamond’s mother was the best chef around—even though she was just a normal stay-at-home mom. Pearl’s only introduction to fancy food was from Platinum, and he did not care for some of the finer things that Platinum ate. Diamond ate anything he could get his hands on. He did not know fast food from exotic food. It was all the same to him, and his Pokemon.

The food was served at the old oak table that the friends sat around. They informed each other of their recent travels, and rejoiced in one another’s company. Diamond noticed Pearl was aglow with merry, and pulled him aside when dinner had been consumed.

“You’re happy.” Diamond commented, with a knowing look in his eyes. Pearl’s lips turned upwards, into a gleeful grin.

“You’ll never believe this, Diamond! She chose me!” Pearl stated, unable to keep his excitement bottled up, nor could he tone his ecstatic mood down.

“I am happy for you, Pearl.” Diamond commented, with a relieved smile on his face. He now knew that he did not have to wait on Platinum’s answer. Diamond could move on with his life, and happen by a new lady.

“Thank you, Diamond. I really hope you’re not upset.” Pearl said, rubbing the back of his own neck. Diamond shook his head.

“No, I am not upset. We told her how we felt about her at the same time. The choice was hers, and she made it. I as her friend have to respect her choice, and the pact we made together.” Diamond informed Pearl.

“Sometimes, Diamond, I do not think I deserve a friend like you. You’re a better man than I.” Pearl admitted, and reflected back on the pact they made together.

 

Pearl and Diamond’s Agreement

 

The weather was warm, and both boys were budding adults.

Pearl approached Diamond with determination. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek, displaying the nervousness he felt.

“Diamond, may we talk?” Pearl asked with narrowed eyes, expressing his serious nature.

“What about?” Diamond inquired as he popped a buttered bread roll into his mouth.

“I want to marry Platinum.” Pearl announced, knowing full well how stupid he must sound since he did not like Platinum when they first met. Sure, Pearl had thought she was a beautiful lady, but her superior attitude had rubbed him the wrong way, making him dislike her for awhile.

“Me too.” Diamond replied casually, while he munched on the bread.

“I know you loved her first but I can not deny the way I feel about her either.” Pearl said, unsure of how the topic should be broached. He was scared he would lose Diamond’s friendship.

“Nor should you.” Diamond commented, and popped another bread roll into his mouth.

“What should we do?” Pearl asked, feeling his heart race with apprehension brought about by the unknown.

“We let her decide.” Diamond stated, as if that was the only correct answer.

“What if she chooses me? I do not want to lose your friendship.” Pearl said, knowing he would not feel whole without Diamond at his side. They had been friends since nursery school.

“You won’t.” Diamond assured Pearl, and continued, “I will respect her choice. Will you?”

“I will. I promise.” Pearl nodded as he held his hand out towards Diamond. Diamond smiled and shook Pearl’s hand, sealing the promise between friends.

Wedding

 

The first day of the new year was exciting, and nerve wracking for Pearl who was struggling to properly put the tie made of pearls around his neck. It was a custom invention, and the first taste of frivolity uniquely Pearl’s.

Throughout his travels and time with Platinum, Pearl had been exposed to a whole new world of luxury that he never even thought he would acquire. Pearl had hoped to become a bit of a celebrity with Diamond—and he was, but what they earned paled in comparison to the money that Platinum had in her family name.

Even now, Platinum had more money than she knew what to do with that was all her—and soon to be Pearl’s own. Pearl swallowed hard as he looked at himself in the mirror and thought about how he would soon have a share of her money.

_I don’t know what to do with that much money_. Pearl thought, daunted by the money that would be in his own bank account once the marriage was complete. He knew there were more nerve wracking things, like impressing all of Platinum’s rich, snobby friends and business partners. _I so do not even look the part of a rich man_. Pearl groaned to himself as he looked at the white suite he wore. He doubted if he could play the part of Platinum’s husband at times, since she was everything he was not. The environment the two grew up in were totally different. Regardless, he loved her and wanted to see what would happen.

“Hey! What’s with that face? You look great!” Palmer exclaimed as he walked into the dressing room. Startled, Pearl Jumped and whirled around to face his father.

“You’re here!?” Pearl grinned and hugged his father tightly. 

“Of course. Platinum arranged a flight for me to come out here from the Battle Tower.” Palmer explained, and pat his son on the back.

“Wow. On such short notice? Money had to play a part in that.” Pearl muttered, happily dazed by his father’s appearance and his soon-to-be wives thoughtfulness towards him and money.

“Yeah. Just a bit.” Palmer grinned, being the proud Dad he was.

“Got any money tips for me, Dad? I have no idea what to do with the money that will be granted to me soon.” Pearl asked, figuring Palmer was a good a guy as any to ask for advice.

“Uh, not really. I’d just blow it all.” Palmer shrugged. Pearl chuckled.

“I don’t think I am allowed to blow all of her hard earnings.” Pearl commented, and looked to the door as Diamond walked in.

“Ready?” Diamond asked, indicating that Pearl was to come out now.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I got caught up talking to my Dad and wondering how the heck am I going to deal with having so much money and social pressure.” Pearl admitted, and laughed nervously.

“You’ll be fine.” Palmer insisted and gave Pearl a nudge towards the door. “Go say yes before she changes her mind.”

“Ah, thanks Dad!” Pearl continued to chuckle nervously as he walked down the hall, with Diamond at his side and Palmer behind him.

Pearl knew he could treat Platinum well, and be a good man. It was just the other things that went with marriage that he did not know if he could handle well. He did not want to mess anything up, since he loved Platinum. He took his place near the altar, where the priest was standing behind.

The elegant church decked in white and gold had been built hundreds of years ago for people to worship Arceus, the God Pokemon. People still worshiped Arceus. Right now, everyone was gathered to witness Platinum’s wedding to Pearl, a rising comedian who had helped save the world from Team Galatic and Giratina.

All of their friends and family were present from gym leaders to business partners like Dr. Footprint. Even the trio’s Pokemon were present.

In the background, soft music played to keep the mood of the room happy.

Everyone could tell Pearl was nervous. They knew he ought to be. Platinum was not just anyone. The Berlitz name was a heavy title to bear. She also could have chosen any guy for this day yet she chose Pearl.

_What does she even see in me_? Pearl lamented to himself, still worrying.

Within moments, Platinum and her father stepped into the room. Pearl’s mouth dropped upon seeing how gorgeous she looked today. Platinum wore a long white dress, covered in lace and an assortment of pearls and feathers to resemble the Swan Pokemon in another region of the world. Her hair was long, and well cared for. She wore a light blue eye shadow and bold, red lipstick.

Normally, she wore pink lip stick but today was a special occasion that called for the prettiest shade in the world. Pearl’s face flushed red, and he began to fidget. _I really don’t think I deserve her_. Pearl tugged at his suit collar, and felt another bead of sweat trickle down his cheek as he watched her descend down the carpeted pathway.

This was a pivotal moment in history and Pearl knew that as well as Platinum did.

Everyone would be talking about this wedding for years to come. Platinum had arranged everything perfectly, from the white flowers on the table to the gold vases that held them. The design of the wedding was from her imagination that money brought to life.

Some of the designs were unique, while others were the hottest thing on the market.

Pearl swallowed hard as she stepped in front of him. Platinum smiled, holding a bouquet of white roses. They had both grown into fine young adults.

The priest began to read from the book, and explain the necessities to them. When they were permitted to read their own paper, Pearl went first.

“I, uhm, have to be honest. I have loved you from the moment I met you. I know that I gave you a hard time, but I just wanted you to be honest with me, and for you to see me as an equal. I hope that I have proved myself to you over the years, and that I won’t, uh, you know, let you down, ever.” Pearl confessed as best he could, with how nervous he was. He knew his piece wasn’t as fancy or as poetry ridden as one might expect but he did what he could.

“I must admit that it was you that taught me to love with that fiery passion of yours. You challenge me, and make life interesting for me. I love learning about the simple life that you come from, and I want to experience more of it right with you. I hope that you will continue to be the man I love.” Platinum admitted, staring into Pearl’s own eyes.

“You may kiss the bride.” The priest informed them.

Pearl flushed red and leaned towards Platinum, closing the distance between them. He pressed his lips against hers, in a shy smooch. Platinum returned the kiss with elegant purity.

Their friends and family cheered.

The two were now married.

Two Years Later

 

Two years had passed since Pearl and Platinum married each other. Platinum was sure she had married the right man.

They had a large house nestled in Twinleaf town where their children could grow up with the best of both of their parent’s world. The quiet, laid back scenery of Twinleaf would help to instill independence and good morals into the kids while Platinum’s vast amount of money bought the children plenty of books to read for educational purposes.

These kids, a boy and a girl, would grow up to have huge influence in the region.

Diamond had even married, and had his own children in Twinleaf Town. These children would eventually marry Platinum’s children, thus intermingling the families.


End file.
